


Kissing in the Hallway

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo and Tohru can't help themselves
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Kissing in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the general storyline of the series

Tohru is pushed against the door of her bedroom, soft lips pressing against her own. She returns the kiss with equal passion. Her heart aches for them to be even closer. 

Instead, she runs her hands along Kyo’s chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. He purrs in response to her touch. It rumbles inside his chest and she feels the vibration. 

His hands are also touching her, his fingertips teasing along the edge of her skirt. Tohru feels her body heating up wishing he could do more but they’re kissing in the hallway where anyone could find them. It’s so risky but she almost wants to take the chance. 

Her hands move from his chest to the back of his neck. She gently touches the orange locks there. 

Kyo’s fingertips become adventurous, going under the fabric of her skirt and Tohru feels like she might explode from desire. Her legs shift ever so slightly.

“Ahem,” A voice pipes up.

Kyo springs back from Tohru in surprise, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Tohru, too, is just as red wishing she could sink into the floor.

Yuki eyes them both, “Kissing in the hallway isn’t an ideal location. You should be more careful, especially you,” He says to Kyo, “Stupid cat.”

Kyo glares at him. “Don’t you have after school activities or something to be at, huh?”

“Whether I do or not you shouldn’t be doing this here.” He snaps and then looks to Tohru. His expression softens. “I know you adore Kyo, Miss Honda, but really? Here in the hallway.” He’s gently teasing her.

“I-I... “ Tohru swallows.

“It’s not her fault-” 

“I didn’t think so, of course, this kind of behavior would be from someone as dumb as you.” Yuki looks back at Kyo, the expression on his face changing instantly. 

“Hey!” Kyo’s hands ball into fists, ready to fight.

“Anyway, I’d suggest moving into her room this time,” Yuki says, opening the door to his room and walking inside. He shuts the door without another word.

Kyo and Tohru glance at each other, smiling and giggling. He steps closer into Tohru’s space again. He leans down to capture her lips in a quick kiss. 

“You heard him, let’s move into your room.”


End file.
